In recent years there have become popularlized disposable-type simple plastic camera products sold in the form of being loaded with a silver halide color light-sensitive material. These products have liberated customers from such trouble or failure in film-loading as in ordinary cameras and their simplicity and ease of handling have increased picture-taking chances. Further, those of the terephoto type or superwide angle lens type with built-in electronic flash for diverse uses have been newly developed as well to be made practical reality.
However, the above camera unit product, aimed at reduction of its cost, have extremely simplified driving, optical and electric systems unlike those of ordinary cameras, so that it necessarily tends to produce unsatisfactory results of processed film images and of the finished quality of images printed therefrom, which thus needs to be improved. Particularly in the case of a superwide-angle lens camera unit, it has been found that since a wide field of view of a subject is taken in a frame, there is a high probability to produce an image having a high brightness ratio, resulting in drop of the yield of acceptable prints. The image quality deterioration in the periphery of the frame due to the aberration of the superwide-angle lens becomes a problem as well. Further, the unit has the disadvantage that its price per frame is high because of its disposableness, and the recycling of it after use is troublesome. There has been a demand for improving the above problems.